We're here Charlie Brown
by drax4
Summary: Charlie Brown attempted suicide. How does this affect the Peanut gang, both his friends and enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Block head

Block head

Block head

How stupid could I possibly be that stupid, to think that the red haired girl would go out with me. "I'm sorry, you seem nice but you're just not my type." That's what she said, but what could I expect, that she'd want a date with wishy washy Charlie Brown.

As I walk home the scene where the red haired girl rejects me plays through my head again and again. Years I've been looking at her from afar questioning whether I should go up and talk to her. Years of building myself up and letting myself down, and this happens

Today was supposed to be my day, just for once, But when everything else is going terribly in my life what could I expect.

My baseball team is gone. Everyone up and quit after a really bad loss to Pattie's team. Heck I'm surprised they all stayed this long. I can't remember the last time we won a game. I think it happened once but I'm starting to think I may have just been dreaming.

To top it all off I'm not moving on to the next grade. If I had anything to be proud of in this life. It was that I at least scraped by in school and that's not easy. My little sister is always forcing her homework on me, leaving me no time to study. I literally have to try harder than most people in school because I'm working for two. Then just the other day I'm called into the office and they say I'm failing my classes.

"That's impossible," I shouted. But then they pulled up my grades on the computer and it was true. I was failing. Apparently my teachers never got a few major projects that I know I turned in. I know I did because a few were partner projects that I did with Linus but they don't show up on his either. But Linus is still passing because he's a genius.

The only thing that could make this day any worse is rain. And there it was just one of the most cliche scenes you could ever see it starts raining. Not because where in a bad movie. No because I'm Charlie Brown.

By the time I make it home I'm drenched. I throw open the front door not bothering to close it. What's the point anyway. I plop down on the couch. Right now I just want this day to end. I just want everything to end.

That's when it hits me, my antidepressants. They been given to me mostly because it eased everyone's mind that I wouldn't try to kill myself, but honestly I had never felt any different. I still felt like the same plain old miserable Charlie Brown, day-in and day-out.

I rush to my room throwing open my sock drawer and bringing out the small orange bottle filled with pills. With sweaty hands I unscrew the cap and take out a few pills. It wouldn't take much. I was given an especially high dosage because I'm, well me.

For a second I pause. I think about putting it down and just going downstairs and watching tv. Better yet pick up the phone and call my psychiatrist, or even better Linus. The thought of death and everything just stopping scared me senseless, and left me shaking. The small pills held in tight fist.

I've never been religious. People told me about god and preached to me, but I stopped believing in them when I was really young. When everything in your life sucks it's hard to believe in a kind and caring god when everything seems to go so wrong in life for you.

Voices fill my head

_ "Grow a spine Charlie Brown."_

_"He's never going to do it."_

_"What could we expect, it's Charlie Brown."_

_"Blockhead"_

_"Blockhead"_

_"Blockhead"_

My hands hand stops shaking. I toss the pills into my mouth and swallow. Almost immediately I'm overcome with nausea. I fall, my vision becoming more blurred; I just want to close my eyes and sleep. I hear a scream, who's that? Oh well, it's not my problem anymore.


	2. Linus Part 1

# Linus #

I should have known something was wrong. What kind of best friend am I? I should have seen something like this coming. People keep saying that no one could have seen this coming. That this was Charlie Brown how anyone could have seen this coming.

And they're right in a way. Charlie Brown has been my best friend for years. He's never had much faith in himself. Scratch that, he's never had faith in himself. He's always doubted anything really good can happen in his life. Though I've tried to reason with him over the years, and encourage him, it's been to no avail. Charlie Brown truly and whole-heartedly believes he can't amount to anything, ever.

It's never really helped that people like my sister and Violet are always tearing him down. I probably would have worried about him doing something like this before. But as I've said this is Charlie Brown. None of us ever thought he'd have the guts to go up to that red haired girl let alone try to commit suicide, but I guess he surprised us with both in a day. If I was in the mood I might find it poetic that his supposed "cure" was his suicidal weapon of choice, but I just wasn't in the mood

Ugh, there it goes again. People keep saying that they couldn't see Charlie Brown doing something like this. That there was no sign he would, but there was a sign, and I should have saw it taken notice of it. I should have. As his friend the way he was acting yesterday should have tipped me off.

It all really started yesterday afterschool. Charlie Brown had just been devastated by his long time crush the little red-haired girl. I expected him to be a train wreck, crying and sobbing, or at least be his usual self, complaining to me about life and everything.

Instead though he was really calm almost peaceful. I took it as a sign he was moving on with his life. We had arrived at the lot and were just hanging around. The Lot was a supermarket that was supposed to be opening in our town. Everyone was really excited for it too. But as soon as it was built the company that owned the place decided to build somewhere else.

Thing is they never knocked down the supermarket. The Lot was you guessed it, the huge parking lot in front of the store. Over time the Lot had sort of become the hangout for teens trying to get away with something or just wanting to relax like Charlie and I. Anything could go down here, drugs alcohol, and quite a few crazy parties.

The way Charlie and I liked it was earlier on in the day though. Most of the stuff I described happens at night, but during the day the place was downright tranquil. The wide vast lot surrounded by the woods, and nature only made depressing by the hulking and empty market itself.

As I was saying Charlie Brown and I came here more often than not ever since we became a little too big to lean on our old brick wall. Usually when we were there Charlie would just sit near a tree and mope, while I tried to console him, but not yesterday.

Yesterday, he didn't have that moping look he was looking straightforward, and looked forward like he saw something. We wandered around the parking lot no particular direction just walking. "Hey Linus," I turned my head.

"Yeah, Charlie Brown."

"I've heard a lot of people talk about the meaning of life, why we're here and all that, but I wanted to ask you, as a friend. What do you think is the meaning in my life? Basically what do you think my life is worth, really?

I blinked. Usually it's me giving Charlie Brown philosophical advice, when he's down in the dumps. Usually it just frustrates him even more because he doesn't always get it. The fact that he's asking for my philosophical opinion is astounding.

"W. . . well ,Charlie Brown, it really depends on who you ask. To some people an item can be complete and utter trash, to others it can be the most valuable thing in the world." I promptly sat down right on the spot. There's also a person's self-worth there worth as a human in general. Hmm," I was stumped. "I'm afraid this is to hard a question Charlie Brown, it's a question some of the greatest thinkers of our time, the past and undoubtedly the future struggle with."

Charlie Brown gave me a slightly far off look. He murmured a quick, "Thanks" and ran off. That was not the Charlie Brown I know. I should have seen it. I should have given him a better answer, or at least gone after him. But I didn't.

The next morning Charlie wasn't on the bus to school. I didn't really think much of it. I assumed he was sick or something, and on Ice cream day in the cafeteria seriously he had the worst luck. I got caught up talking to Peppermint Patty and Marcie who seemed worried about him and said they would drop by after school.

Suddenly the overhead crackled and screeched to life overhead. "Attention students, I'm afraid I deliver some grave news today."

"No Ice cream today?" I heard someone panic.

"Yesterday, one of our dear students Charles Brown attempted to take his own life. We wish the best to Mr. Brown's loved ones and family, and hope you do the same. That is all" As the school song started to play, everyone seemed to stop.


	3. Linus part 2

#Linus#

They were joking right there was no way Charlie Brown would commit suicide. His Life may be crap but there was no way he'd give up lie that. That was one of the things that made me respect him no matter what he didn't give up even when all odds were against him he still tried. He would fail but he'd try.

As the school song finished, the silence continued. I took a look around, no one was saying anything. I could see a few people with their heads down guilty looks on there faces, their heads hung low. Damn right they should feel bad they did this to him.

I wanted nothing more than to grab the first guilty looking peson I saw and wring their neck for what they did. It didn't even have to be something big. Just a snide comment as he passed him in the hall. I didn't care they all had a part in this.

I feel a hand on my shoulder holding me back and I realize I've been shaking. I turn ready to yell at the person. I see Marcie some tears rolling down her face, and my anger disappears. "Come on Linus, let's get to class." She has her usual stoic voice but I can hear the sadness in it.

My shoulders slump and I make my way to my next class. The bell still hasn't rung, but the silence of the hall has been replaced by the gossip of homeroom. I put my head down on my desk and cover my ears not wanting to hear any of it.

There's a tap on my shoulder. I look up to see my sister Lucy. HOW DARE SHE? She's as much to blame for this as anyone, her and her years of crappy therapy advice. For every piece of advice I gave building Charlie up she gave him some dragging him down. Why because it was more money in her pocket.

"Linus. . ."

I shoot her a glare stopping her in her tracks. If there's someone I don't want to hear condolences from right now it's her. She backs away with a face that says '_I'm sorry_'. She walks over to her own seat and sits down, my glare following her the entire way, and throughout the rest of class. As soon was class is over Lucy ran from the classroom.

Throughout the day a few people come up to me but I give them the same glare I gave Lucy. I don't want condolences I want none of this to ever happen. I want my friend back. I want him to have a better life than he has doesn't the universe owe him that much.

The rest of the day goes by, I don't pay attention to much, but what happens does peak my interest. A screaming Sally, a beat up Violet, a missing Snoopy, but that was it. The rest of the day goes by without incident. People are still talking about Charlie Brown's break down, but I ignore them I just want this to end.

I don't take the bus home instead I walk to the hospital nearby. Rumor is this is the one that Charlie Brown is in. I take a step toward the door but I can't, I just can't. This is my fault too. Maybe if once, just once, I had given Charlie some advice that actually helped him, that actually snapped him out of his funk. Maybe he wouldn't be here.

I bow my head and start the walk home. I ignore Lucy who's in front of the TV, Rerun who starts to barrage me with questions but stops when he sees my face. I make my way up the stairs and to my room. Not bothering with my clothes I collapse on my bed.

I wake up the next morning feeling terrible. I don't bother to change my clothes or even eat breakfast. I just make my way to the bus and plop down in Charlie Brown and I's usual spot. You can still feel the depression lingering in the air.

Once again I just go through the motions bringing my head up only rarely. I noticed Schroeder in the band room I didn't recognize the song he was playing but it definitely wasn't Beethoven, weird. He's singing along too. Snoopy had come to school today but he was following Frieda around. Don't those two annoy each other? I shook my head to clear myself of the craziness.

At lunch I sat at the usual spot surrounded by friends (Franklin Marcie, Pig Pen, etc.). They stared at me hesitantly, but I'd dropped my glare. Right then I was blaming myself more than them. As lunch goes on I can tell everyone wants to talk about it but is afraid of getting me angry so I decide to speak up. "How is Charlie Brown?"

Suddenly I'm met with blank stares. MY eye's narrow, "You mean none of you have visited Charlie Brown." Silence is my answer. I take a deep breath and calm down, "Well he still has family right, I mean Charlie's Parents are always on some sort of trip, but he at least has Sally right." Desperation leaks through in my voice and a sinking feeling stirs in my gut.

"Linus," I turn to the voice, Marcie. "Sally, has been a nervous wreck since the incident."

"Yeah," pipes in Franklin. "She's the one who found Charlie Brown when he OD'd."

I shoot up from my seat shouting for everyone to hear, "**YOU MEAN NOONE HAS VISITED CHARLIE BROWN AT THE HOSPITAL!**" They flinch at my words. "Shame on all of you, you're his friends he needs you right now more than anything."

"You're making us feel guilty why haven't you visited." I'm not sure who spoke up, but they're right. My fault or not Charlie needs a friend right now. "Your right I haven't visited Charlie but I intend to change that right now."

I run out of the lunch room, speeding through the halls. No one stops me, no one tries. Within minutes I'm out the school doors my feet hitting the pavement as I run. I run to the front desk and the words, "Charlie Brown. Room," spill from my mouth.

The startled attendant squeaks out, "Room #3061," and I'm off. I don't bother with an elevator. I run all three flights of stairs to the third floor. I make my way dodging nurses and medicine carts in my way until I'm standing there, room #3061.

I notice a pale, and shaken, Sally sitting on the floor near the door. I look down at her and with a calm voice I ask "Have you gone in yet?" She gives me a quick shake of her head no. Steeling my nerves I push the door open and enter.

I'm greeted by the sight of Charlie Brown in bed and I.V in his arm and a weak smile on his face. "Hey Linus he says. "Didn't think you were coming.

I smile and pump out my chest in pride, "Charlie Brown when have I ever abandoned you."

"Hmm, Let's there was that time when . . . nope your right you've never abandoned me." He chuckles at his Joke. Charlie Brown making jokes whatever medication they have him on he needs to take more of it, or maybe not.

I find a chair and pull it up to his bed, "So how've you been."

"Good, except next time I'm in the hospital tells them to put the I.V in my hand, this thing is a pain in the ass." Despite Charlie Brown's jokes it still feels awkward between us.

"Charlie Brown, I wanted to say that I'm sorry. If I had been a better friend given you a better answer instead of all that logic I gave you yesterday maybe you wouldn't be here. I can feel the tears running down my face, thick with the guilt of what happened.

Suddenly I can feel Charlie Brown's hand on my head, "Actually Linus you gave me a great answer."

I lift my head, "Really?"

He nods, "Yep, sitting here has given me time to think on things, a lot of things, specifically a few thoughts that went through my head lately. I'm still not one hundred percent certain on what my life is worth, but the fact that you came here and worried so much shows that I'm worth quite a bit." He smiles at me, and smile back.

"This has been an eye opening experience for me, about a lot of things, life people around me especially the red-haired girl. I've come to a conclusion Linus about her." He still wore his smile but tears started to flow from his eyes as he looked up. "I've never seen anyone more beautiful than her, but I hate her so much Linus." He looked at me and started shaking his head "I really, really do."

The rest of my visit I spent talking to Charlie Brown about the randomness going on around school. How everyone was acting, gone were the depressing talks about blame, and red-haired girl, Heather I think her name is. For the first time in maybe his entire life my friend Charlie Brown is truly happy with his life. All it took was him trying to kill himself. Anyway I'm happy for him.

As it starts to get late I say goodbye to Charlie Brown and exit his room. I take a quick look at Sally who hasn't moved from that spot. "You should go talk to him." She looks at me, "He's not mad I promise." And in perhaps the first time in two days Sally Brown smiles.

It's Late by the time I get home, but Lucy is still waiting up for me. "Linus I've wanted to say." I hold up her hand stopping her apology. "It's okay Lucy I know that unlike some people you actually do care about Charlie, and that you actually have tried to help." She looks relieved to hear it, but not entirely. "Buuut if you still feel guilty there's really someone else you should apologize to.

With that I make my way to bed for a good nights sleep.


	4. Sally part 1

#Sally#

I don't understand Big brother. It doesn't make sense I know that you were gloomy and you would complain about things, but this. This isn't something you'd do no matter how much it hurts. It doesn't make sense. None of it makes sense.

I was happy. With my big brother Charlie's help I was passing all my classes, and everything was so much easier. Occasionally I would feel bad about making him do all the work, but I just have more important things to do then homework like trying to spend time with my sweet baboo. To be honest I do study some so I at least know what I'm talking about in class, but it's just a habit of mine to make big brother do it all.

It's not like he could say no. Over all these years I still had a somewhat babyish face and I could look downright adorable when I wanted to. As soon as I out on my begging face he almost always immediately caves. I heard he was struggling that he might not pass his classes, but I didn't care. I know it makes me a terrible sister but I just didn't care.

It was supposed to be a nice day Charlie would do my homework for me I would go out and everything could be normal, but that's not how it was. As soon as we left that morning I could tell there was something wrong. He looked like his usual mopey self, but there was more to it than that. There was more to it than that, like he was seriously thinking about something, and that scared me.

It was some time during the day that he walked up to me. His face looked so calm, he even smiled. He had some papers in his hand that I recognized as yesterday's homework. Snatching it out of his hands I looked it over. Then I realized it was only half done.

I glared at him expecting an explanation. He just shot me a sad smile and said, "Sorry Sally, I can't do your homework anymore."

I was furious, "Well who needs you Big brother," I shoved my finger in his face. "I could've done my homework on my own for years now, but I didn't. You know why because you were always so fucking gullible, about it each and every time. I'm surprised it took you this long to grow a spine. But my point is I. DON'T. NEED. YOU!"

I was out of breath and gasping from my rant. I expected more of my usual miserable brother, but he just shot me another sad smile. He moved my finger from his face, and whispered a small, "I know," and that was it he just walked away.

As soon as he left I felt terrible about the things I said. I didn't mean it, I was just mad that my plans would be ruined for the night, because I'd have homework to do. I thought about chasing after him, but I wouldn't know what to say. The old Charlie Brown just needed a quick pep talk and a pat on the back. This new confident Charlie Brown was something I wasn't used to and he scared me so much. So I just let everything sink in, and the crowd that gathered to watch us fade away.

Walking home I was seriously pissed. My teachers always give out way too much homework and without big brother to take care of it I would have to do it all myself. When I got to the house the first thing I noticed thing I noticed was the door was open. '_Big Brother must be home I thought'_

I know he said he wouldn't help me anymore, but maybe he had changed his mind. Besides I could actually use some help. So as I entered the house I started calling out His stupid dog following me. "Big Brother, Big Brother?" No reply. I was starting to worry.

Making my way to his room I tentatively opened the door. There was my brother, a bottle in his hands as he spasmed on the floor. I screamed, not sure what to do. I knelt down to shake him trying to snap him out of it. "Big brother, I cried.

But it didn't stop, I remembered what they'd told us in health class. I ran to the nearest phone and 911 my fingers shaking the entire time. "911," a woman said, "What's your emergency."

"MY BROTHER OD'D AND HE"S ON THE FLOOR SHAKING." I was nearly hysterical by this point.

"Calm down miss, try to keep your brother semi-conscious at least until we get there do anything you can to keep him awake."

I ran back into Charlie's room and got down on the floor shaking him the spasming had stopped and I was afraid he was asleep, "Come one Big Brother wake up." I could see his eyes slightly open. "I need help with homework tonight you're not going to make me do it all by myself are you." I could hear a small groan escape from his lips and tears started to pool at my eyes. "Come on Big Brother I need you." I slapped his face trying to keep him awake. "Who else is going to take care of me, or walk me down the altar or see me off on my first date? Dad, Mom, they're never here. They don't care about me Charlie, but you do." The tears fell freely now with the shame of what I'd done. "please Big Brother you're all I have left.

His eyes closed and I thought I'd lost him but the most unexpected thing happened. Snoopy bit him and his body tensed. Anytime he'd drift off it was followed by me shaking or a bite from Snoopy. It kept like that until the medics came and whisked him away. They placed a blanket on me and walked me to his ambulance.

I rode with him to the hospital and waited way past my bedtime outside in a waiting room. It was one of the rules Charlie actually enforced on me. After hours of waiting a doctor came out and told me my brother was in a stable condition. As soon as I heard those words I fell asleep right on the seats of the hospital.

* * *

Not my best but good


	5. Sally part 2

#Sally#

As tired as I was I barely slept that night. The memory of Charlie on the floor twitching like that haunted my dreams turning them into nightmares. The worst one had me and him in the school hall, he was telling me he wouldn't help me with my homework anymore. And I struck him, and he fell. He was on the floor twitching just like I found him, except he had that smile on his face that happy smile like he wanted this to happen.

I woke up from that one screaming. One of the nurses came in and calmed me down, but the image stayed with me, the idea that I put him here. I almost killed my big brother over some stupid homework. When I think about that the tears just wouldn't stop. So I didn't, I tried to push this to the back of my mind and get some sleep.

I woke up the next day by a buzzing in my pocket. My phone is also my own personal alarm clock, whenever I need it to be. I look at the door leading to Charlie's room. He would be waking up eventually, and as much as I hated it, I was scared, scared at what he'd say to me.

So instead of facing my brother like a mature adult, I grabbed a bus home and grabbed my stuff from my room. For once I was happy to have school. Maybe it would take my mind off of everything going on.

Without the school bus to take me to school I have to hoof it, but I manage. By the time I get there its second period already. I get a late note from the office and make it to my class; Biology. That's when I remembered I didn't do my homework last night.

I start to make up some excuse, but the teacher gives me a pitying smile, and says, "it's okay dear, you just worry about your brother. How's he doing anyway?" I freeze not because she knows about Charlie; that would be the talk of the school, but out of guilt. It was no homework that got Charlie into this now I was getting off scot free because he was in the hospital. Even when I don't mean to I still leach off of my brother.

Just as I'm about to protest the bell rings letting us go. I zip out the class room door to make it to my locker, which is three floors below. I try to be fast, but every few moments people are coming up to me saying how "bad they feel, about my brother."

I grit my teeth, I came to school to get away from all of this sadness, not wrap myself in it, and have my own private pity parade. The most eventful was when Peppermint Patty ran by. Patty was screaming, "Just go to hell Marcie."

A very out of breath Marcie followed, Screaming, "Sir, wait." She paused when she saw me though, "Oh, Sally how is Charles,"

"Fine," I spat out not really wanting to talk about it."

"Well when you see him can you tell him I said, hello." Was that a blush on her face?

"Sure," I said, and as soon as I did she ran off in the same direction Peppermint Patty went. It didn't end after that though. Getting through the hall was like swimming in muck. Everyone grabbing onto me saying how sorry they were for me, suffocating me." It brought up images from my dream, I needed to get away.

To free myself from this current of apologies, I grabbed onto the nearest door, yanked it open, and stepped inside. I yelped as soon as I looked at where I was. This was the teachers' lounge. No one was supposed to enter here unless they had too. I could get suspended for coming in here. As quickly as I could I ran inside the single stall bathroom and closed the door.

I got quiet when I heard voices outside, laughing, "If you wanna talk about bad grades, how about that Charlie Brown?"

"Isn't that the kid who tried to kill himself?" a slightly nasally voice asks.

"Yep, and with his grades it's understandable. "Read my lips, Val. That kid is never ever going to get into college." What. "Even if he did, I bet you he'd be out in a couple of hours." I could hear those witches cackling and every word they said pierced me like a knife.

"'_He's never going to get into college.' I did this I destroyed my big brother me. Everyone else had a hand in it, but I pushed him over the edge, didn't I. I'm a monster a horrible monster."_ I couldn't take it. I didn't care if I was caught or not I have to get away.

I threw open the bathroom and ran out. I need to see him, need to say I'm sorry. As I ran through the halls tears ran down my face. People tried to stop me again, but I didn't care, I didn't listen I jkust kept running.

That was until someone grabbed my arm. I tried to jerk away, but they held on tight. I twisted my head around to see who it was, Lucy. She was looking at me, a concerned look on her face. _"Don't give me that," _I thought._ "You did this to him too. I did this to him, you did this to him, we all did."_

"Sally, are you ok. . .

"LEAVE ME ALONE," I shouted, breaking free at the same time. Lucy stepped back shocked. I was breathing hard, and everyone was staring at me, pitying me. _Stop it just, stop it,"_ I thought. And then I just couldn't take it anymore. It was like all these thoughts exploded in my head leaving room for nothing else.

I slumped down against the nearest locker, cradling m knees head down and starting crying. "I want my big brother," I bawled. I could feel a pair of arms around me, hugging me; I looked up to see, Lucy. She was still here, even after I yelled at her.

"Come on, Sally, I'll take you to your brother." She helped me up and we walked out the school building, and took her car to the hospital. As I got out I turned to Lucy and said, "You can come in if you want." She stared at me for a moment, a terrified look on her face, and then hastily shook her head no. I could understand that, and so I was left alone to face my brother.

As I walked the cold halls of the hospital, I could only think_, "He doesn't deserve this. I don't deserve this him. I don't deserve a brother like Charlie. It's not that he's a doormat he's just too nice to say no." _

By the time I reached Charlie's door, I couldn't take it anymore. The brief stint of courage I had was gone. So just like in the hallways I sat next to Charlie's door, I cradled my knees, and I cried. I cried for a brother that deserves so much, and receives so little.

Once again the passage of time seemed to elude me. I'm not sure when I did anything. Heck, I'm not sure I even did certain things. It was like I was in a drug induced stupor for who knows how long. I only started to snap out of it when Linus arrived. He asks me "Have you gone in yet?" I shake my head no, and then he enters the room.

Time passes, but I don't let it slip me by this time. I stay focused, wondering what they're talking about in there, wondering if Charlie is telling Linus is all my fault. I shudder at the thought of encountering an angry Linus.

After who knows how long Linus leaves the room, a smile on his face, He looks down at me, and says, "You should go talk to him, He's not mad I promise." A smile forms on my face, Big brother isn't mad, and he actually wants to talk to me.

As Linus walks away I stand up. It's time to face my fears. I push open my brothers door, not giving me time to think and reconsider, and I'm met with my brother, wearing that same smile the last time we talked.

The next thing I knew, I was wrapping my arms around him, crying my eyes out. "I'm sorry Charlie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean those things I said to you, I didn't mean it, honest."

"Shhh, it's okay, Sally," he whispers. "I know you didn't mean it, and it's not your fault."

"Th-then why did you do this Charlie?" I said sobbing. "And what's with that smile?" I started to regain some of my composure when I saw the awkward frown face.

"Well, the Little Red-haired girl kinda rejected me. Sall. . . Ouch, what did you do that for?" He said as he held the side of his head where I'd hit him.

"I did that because I can't believe you would do something so stupid. There are other girls that like you, like Marcie."

Wait, Marcie likes me? Ow," I hit him again.

"Of course she likes you. Jeez Charlie, I thought this would be obvious."

He scratched the back of his head, "Well, no actually. This might be weird considering Patty. . ."

I blinked, "What was that Charlie?"

Umm, nothing," he sighed, "It's complicated."

I smirked and said, "I can see that. Anyway, as your younger sister I want full disclosure later on," He tarted to open his mouth, but I stopped him. " Ah, ah, ah, If you're getting a girlfriend your gonna need all the help you can get, it's the least I can do after - - this."

"It's okay Sally, and you may be right about the help thing, and don't worry about this I told you it's not your fault. There were a lot of things going around in my head when I decided to do what I did. Admittedly one of them was my grades"

"Which I caused."

"Yes, but I have a plan, and I think it's a good one." As the night wore on, Charlie told me more about his plans for the future, and showed me some of the work he'd been doing while he was in the hospital, and I gotta say it was really good.

"You know, Sally," he said. "I can't remember the last time you called me Charlie, and now you seem to be doing it left and right."

I pouted jokingly, "Well of course, _Big brother_ is what you say when you want to take advantage of your older sibling, and I don't intend to do that ever again." He smiled when I said that and so did I.

Eventually I fell asleep, and for the first time since I was a scared little girl whose parents wouldn't let her. I fell asleep next to my big brother.

* * *

**Did you miss me, sorry this took so long had quite a bit on my plate, anyway can any of you guess the song Schroeder is playing.**


	6. Lucy part 1

#Lucy#

I didn't think he actually do it. I mean, I told him to do it, but I didn't think he'd actually do it. It was Charlie Brown! He'd always been too much of a wuss to do anything; too much to win a baseball game, too much to stand up to anyone, too much to stand up to me.

For my defense it had been a bad day for me, a really, _really_ bad day for me. Even though he's the primary bully target in our school, Charlie Brown isn't the only one pushed around. Although I've made friends in school I've also made enemies. What can I say? I have strong views on certain things and I don't like changing them.

But anyway, that day was bad from the start. It was an English class assignment. Everyone in class had to pick a person, talk to them a little bit, and ask some questions. You know, really get to know them. Unfortunately, due to my little brother's meddling, I was late. That left the only girl I really can't stand to be near, Violet, the "_prettiest" _most "_wonderful" _girl in school. _Blech_, just thinking about that statement makes me want to barf.

I didn't want to work with her, but I need good grades in school if I ever plan to be a psychologist. S,o unwillingly, and with protest, I gritted my teeth, and sat down next to her. She gave me a smug look as I glared at her. "It's nice to see you, Moosey—oops, I mean Lucy." She giggled at her joke while I snarled.

I sighed "Let's just get this over with." So I started to tell her about my life. I told her about how Linus can annoy me, Charlie Brown's whininess, my dreams of being a psychologist so I can tell people exactly what was wrong with them, and of course my love of Schroder.

When I was done she started to drone on and on about how cute this boy was, and who did this, and of course how absolutely pathetic Charlie Brown was. I winced when she started talking about Charlie Brown like that. I may not show it all the time, but he's still my friend. In a weird way.

Eventually Violet stopped talking, and we went back to our own desks. We only had to write a single sentence to summarize the person, but it was harder than I thought. Violet had just filled me with endless streams of gossip the entire time, and as much as I hate her I planned to look for something good in that to write about. Why? Because I'm just a better person (aka, for my grade).

I wrote that she was well informed, inquisitive, and peppy. In other words, complete and total bull shit. I sat my pencil down, and waited for everyone else to finish.

When we were done, Mrs. Ulcer (real name, I swear) started calling on us. We each had to stand up and read aloud what we'd written. When she got to Violet she stood up, nearly knocking her chair over in her hurry, and with a smile on her face said, "Lucy, in a nutshell, is a control freak, completely and totally obsessive, crazy as hell."

I was boiling as the class erupted into laughter while Mrs. Ulcer tried to calm everyone down. Eventually she got everyone settled down, and I couldn't wait to see what punishment she would give Violet. Boy was in for a disappointment.

Was justice serve,d you may ask? No. Did Violet get suspended, or even sent to the principal for her little joke? No. Did she at least have to work it off? No. Surely she at least got a detention for her little stunt, but no. Instead she got a stern talking to. Why, because she's fucking perfect Violet that doesn't do anything wrong.

Ugh, I was gripping my desk hard enough to rip it apart. By the time I class was over I marched out. I could have smashed Violet's face in as soon as she turned into the hallway, but I didn't because I have more self-control then that (in other words, I couldn't find her).

My humiliation didn't stop there though. From one class, to the next, I could hear snickering following me. News of Violet's little stunt had traveled fast. And why shouldn't it, it's Violet after all! Everything she does is on the front page news! Don't even get the girl started on the time she'd _actually_ been on the news.

By the time band came around I was glad. Not just because my beloved Schroder would be there, but the music would drown out any annoying laughter or jokes on my behalf. I walked in, immediately taking my position, first chair piccolo.

Then he walked in. Although Schroder is a pretty happy guy he always pulls off this troubled artist look, which is just so damn hot. He doesn't even give me a passing glance as he walks to his piano and starts to play, of course, Beethoven. Schroder isn't really a part of Band he's just called in every time we're playing a Beethoven piece for obvious reasons.

I was a little miffed at him for ignoring me so I walked over and leaned on his piano. The teacher says I'm not allowed to lay on it like I usually do because it's too old. "Hey, Schroder," I said. He shot a slightly annoyed glance at me and continued playing.

"So ," I continued, "I thought maybe we could go out this Saturday, there's this new movie coming out that's supposed to be _amazing_."

He stopped playing, slamming his fingers down on the key dramatically. He looked at me and said, "I don't think so."

I frowned, but regained my composure. In an over dramatic half faint I said, "Oh, Schroder, if only you knew how much I love you!"

He stopped playing again and looked at me and I smiled. He smirked and said, "Really, are you sure you're not just obsessed with me?" Ouch, that hurt. A little bit heartbroken I trudged back to my seat. I didn't look at Schroder for the rest as class, not even giving him my usual goodbye before I left class.

Next up was lunch. Usually I'd sit with friends, but right now I just wanted to be alone. So I found a table in a slightly far off corner where no one was sitting at and started devastating my bag lunch. That's when I noticed the hush over cafeteria. My head immediately started twisting from side to side to see the source, and I almost spit out my pop when I saw it. Charlie Brown was talking to Heather, aka the Little red-haired girl he'd been crushing on for years.

I couldn't hear what was happening. I silently curse those crappy cafeteria acoustics. I saw Heather walk away from Charlie, and his head lowered. She must have shot him down poor, and suddenly there was laughter. Everyone was laughing at him, and to my surprise so was I. In truth I actually felt pretty bad for him, but my day had been crappy. Although it's horrible sometimes, knowing someone has it worse than you can make you feel better.

I expected Charlie Brown to run out of there like a wuss. Instead he lifted his head to look at everyone around him. He shoved his hands into his pockets, shrugged, and then walked out. Just like that. I had expected a much worse response. Apparently everyone else had, too, because the laughing stopped when they realized they wouldn't get any water works.

The rest of the day passed pretty slowly with no more amazing surprises. With school over and done with I marched over to Schroder's, not because I wanted listen to him play, or look into his dreamy eyes, but because I wanted an apology.

To my surprise Schroder refused to apologize. He said he 'shouldn't have to apologize for telling the truth'. Then he had the gall to shut his door in my face. After a little bit of screaming, which he drowned out with _Moonlight Sonata,_ I left.

It seemed like the whole world was out to get me. At the moment I just wanted to go home and drown any and all sorrows in front of the TV. Then go to bed and forget this shit ever happened.

So imagine my annoyance when I saw Charlie Brown standing on my front porch waving a twenty dollar bill. Yes, yes, even after all these years Charlie is still coming after me for advice. Over the years my tastes have naturally become more expensive; currently it's twenty dollars extra for emergencies and last minute things.

Muttering, I snatched the money from his hands. I threw open my door and walked up the stairs to my room with him following me all the way.

Charlie Brown plopped down on my pride and joy psychologist chair, and laid down. "So," I asked "What's your problem now, Charlie?" As if I didn't know. He was probably still hung up on Heather shooting him down.

"I wanted to ask you a question." I blinked. I didn't see that coming. "I wanted to ask what you think my life is worth."

I was tired, and disgruntled. I had been dealing with my shit all day, and really didn't want to deal with Charlie's. So the way I answered wasn't exactly kind, I was just so tired of him ragging on himself. "You know what Charlie" I rose to my feet shouting, "Your life is practically worthless. You have nothing going for you, can't get a single girl, and I've seen some of your grades, are you even trying?!

So you want to know what your life is worth. You want to know how much it is on the cosmic scale. Easy! It's worth exactly how much you used to sell your life story to me for! It's worth _five cents_, a frickin nickel, deal with it!"

I was panting by the time I was done. The look on Charlie Browns face made me feel horrible. It didn't look like he was going to debate me or anything. It looked like he had accepted everything I said. He uttered a quick, "Thanks, Lucy," then got up to leave.

As he walked out of my room I felt the full scale of what I'd just done. I started to run after him, calling him, "Wait, Charlie Brown, come back!" It was too late though. He was already gone. I walked back into my room and plopped down on my psychologist seat.

For the rest of the night I was worried, I wondered if Charlie would do something crazy.

The next morning I got my answer. "Yesterday, one of our dear students Charles Brown attempted to take his own life. We wish the best to Mr. Brown's loved ones and family, and hope you do the same. That is all."

* * *

**Here it is and big thank you to I'm Bad And That's Good for proof reading**


	7. News Flash

**Hello everybody. I know I haven't updated in a while on any of my stories, but you can take a look at my profile to see where I'm at with all of my stories, and why I haven't updated**


	8. Lucy part 2

What the hell, had I done. Charlie Brown was on his death bed all because I told him it was a good idea. I felt like puking, but I couldn't not yet, right now there was more important things to do. I had a reputation to uphold, and then there was mob mentality to think about. Someone goes a little crazy and then everyone goes crazy.

I had to remain calm, calm. Don't think about Charlie Brown, on the floor, an empty pill bottle. I shook my head, it was pointless thinking about these things. If I wanted this to stop, I'd just have to think about it logically.

It was time to do what I always did in these situations, psychoanalyze myself. I just needed to find a nice place to sit down and think. That's when something hit me, Linus. He was probably worse for wear over Charlie Brown. He may not be the best brother, but he was my brother, and I needed to be there for him.

So I ran through the halls toward our first period. Couldn't imagine what kind of torment he was going through. _"Torment you caused,"_ my mind screamed, _"Shut up,"_ I thought back at it. I stopped for a moment, arguing with myself, _"I'm going crazy aren't I." _I shook my head again, and kept on running

I walked into the room to see Linus with his head on the desk. The teacher wasn't there yet and the other kids were taking full advantage of it. I had no idea how I was going to talk to Linus about this. Some psychologist I was, couldn't even talk to her brother when he was depressed.

I shuffled over to his desk, and tapped him on the shoulder. He lifted his head to look at me. "Linus. . ., " I started, but never finished. He glared at me, and that shut me up right there. The chill I felt looking into my little brother's piercing eyes that were usually so soft, left me shocked. I backed up; giving a look that was hopefully apologetic. I sat down in my seat and started answering some of the questions on the board.

Throughout the entire class I could feel Linus looking at me. The thought of those eyes made me shiver. Those were the kind of eyes of someone who would really like to stab you through the back had. Although I knew Linus would never do anything like that, him with those eyes was unsettling. So as soon as class was over, I ran out the door. I didn't stop to catch my breath until I was at my next period.

As soon as the period I asked to be excused. The teacher gave it to me, and I walked to the restroom. I walked in and locked myself in a stall. It was time for that psychoanalyzing, but first a self-assessment.

I took out a small compact mirror that I always keep in my purse. I flipped it open to look at myself, my hair was disheveled from all that running, but my makeup still looked fine. _"Wait, what was that," _I thought. The mirror kept moving. I took a look at myself, and realized I was shaking. How long had I been doing that? Place my head in my hands.

_"Ever since you left first period,"_ my mind answered.

_"What," _I thought back.

_"It's all because you did this to Charlie Brown."_

_"Shut up."_

_"You know it's true, and now you're going crazy talking to yourself. A psychologist going crazy,so sad, so sad."_

"Shut up," I screamed out loud.

"You okay in there?" A concerned and slightly shaky voice asked.

I wasn't entirely sure myself, but I answered back that I was fine. My own mind was fighting against me, as if I didn't feel bad enough already. I quickly exited the restroom. Avoiding eye contact with the owner of the voice, I rushed back to my class.

I hoped to have some relief in music class, but that wasn't the case. As soon as I walked in I took my seat. I didn't bother to try and talk to Schroeder after how he treated me yesterday. I did glance over at him, and what I saw made me want to crawl away.

Schroeder was looking at me too, but it wasn't his usual annoyed look. This wasn't the "Lucy, get off my piano" look. No, this was a look of disgust. I didn't think I could feel any lower than I already did.

I was of course wrong. It happened later just after lunch. Peppermint Patty cornered me outside the lunch room. She grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall, "What the fuck did you do to Charlie Brown?" She was furious, I'd never seen her this angry, even when Thibault said that girls couldn't play baseball.

"I. . . I don't know what you're talking about," I lied.

She shook me, "Don't fuck with me, van Pelt." She looked down, a sad expression crossing her face "The last time I saw Charlie Brown he was happy. It was like he was actually enjoying life, and then he –he, ugh." She'd gone from holding back tears to furious again. "Then he says he's going to give you a visit, and this happens."

"Sir, I think you should calm down." Marcie had suddenly appeared behind her, or was she there the entire time? Probably the latter, Marcie was like Peppermint Patty's shadow, can't have one without the other.

Patty glared over her shoulder "Marcie, this bitch probably put Charlie in the hospital, she . . ."

"You're right." All eyes were on me. "I was really mad when Charlie Brown came to me. My day had been really shitty, and I took it out on him." Tears ran down my face, "I didn't mean the things I said to him, but I said them anyway. Now he's in the hospital and it's all my fault."

Marcie placed a hand on Pattie's shoulder. "Come on, sir, I think it's about time we left." As I sunk to the floor Marcie shot a look at me, my tears preventing me from reading it. Was that rage, pity, I wasn't sure, and I didn't feel like asking.

That's when I saw her running through the halls. _"Was that Sally I thought?"_ My brain seemingly back under control. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I was sure that she needed help. I raced after her, and grabbed onto her arm. She tried to break away, but I held on tight.

She twisted around to see me. She didn't look so good. She was pale, and it didn't looked like she'd had a good night's sleep for weeks. Her hair was disheveled, and by the look and smell of her clothes she'd slept in them. "Sally, are you okay. . ." I started to ask, but was cut off

"**LEAVE ME ALONE SHE SHOUTED**." I stepped back. One of the things you have to learn about being a psychologist is when you need to give people space. I thought about running, but then something happened. Sally got this look on her face, as if she'd just been shot. She crumpled against the locker and started to cry.

That's when she said it, something I never thought I'd hear from her. "I miss my big brother." The other part of being a psychologist is being there when people need you the most. I sat down next to her and put my arms her enveloping her in a hug. I couldn't help my own sibling, but I could at least help Charlie's it was the least I could do.

"Come on Sally, I'll take you to your brother." I helped her to her feet, she was a little shaky at first, but I held her up the entire time. We made it to my car, and drove to the hospital. We didn't say anything the entire trip, there really wasn't anything to say.

As she was getting out of my car she turned to me and said, "You can come in if you want."

_"Yes,"_ I shook my head no, and my brain screamed back in fury. She closed the door and I went home.

At home I decided to divulge in my favorite past time TV. I sat in my chair flipped on the television, and let myself drown in the noise. I could hear my brain insulting me again, _"What the hell are you doing here you lazy bitch, you should be visiting Charlie Brown."_ The sounds of its tirade were blocked out by the violent blasts of gunshots.

I went into something akin to a drug induced euphoria. I didn't bother with anything except changing the channel. I didn't do anything when my little brother Rerun came in, and started messing with me. I didn't even talk to Linus when he ran past me, but now that I think about it he probably didn't want to talk to me. I fell asleep in front of the TV, and I think Rerun shut it off.

The next morning I woke up with a crick in my neck. That was the last time I was going to try sleeping there. I stretched my limbs, trying to regain some feeling in them, to some avail. The smell of Linus cooking breakfast cooking some breakfast had snapped me out of my troubled dreams. Even when I was asleep my brain wouldn't let me forget what I'd done to Charlie.

I got dressed in my usual outfit of a blue shirt and jeans, and walked to the kitchen. Rerun was happily digging into some eggs, while Linus was just staring at his toast. He took a glance at me when I walked in. It looked like he wanted to be angry but just couldn't, and so he went back to his toast with a sad look in his eyes.

When we got on the bus you could practically taste the sadness. I'm not sure if Peppermint Patty spread the news about what I'd said, but I received a few glares from people. Nervously, I sat down in my usual spot behind Linus, taking note of the empty spot where Charlie Brown would usually sit.

At the next stop I was in for a surprise. The seat next to me that was usually empty suddenly had a warm body plop down next to me. Even more surprising was who it was, Violet! That's right, the annoying bitchy girl that got me into the bad mood that made me yell at Charlie.

I tried to ignore her, but it was hard when she was smiling at me so intently. "I never knew you had it in you," she whispered.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped back. I knew the answer, but I just wanted her to shut up.

"Getting Charlie Brown to commit suicide, that's pretty heavy, it's not like the little freak didn't deserve it or anything. I just didn't see expect the two of us o have so much in common." She had to be kidding, we were nothing alike.

I looked at everyone on the bus. The hate filled gazes they were giving me confirmed it; they all blamed me for Charlie Brown. Not only that I was now sitting with the biggest Charlie Brown hater in the world. Peppermints Patty's gaze was especially piercing as soon as she got on the bus. All the while Violet yammering about how alike we are, something snapped.

I reached into my backpack pulling out my can of Coke popping open the top. "Hey you can't drink that," called the bus driver.

"Don't worry," I said, "I don't intend to drink it." I took a big swig, swishing it around in my mouth, and then spat it in Violet's face. She fell of the seat, and into the aisle. The entire bus erupted into applause, Patty gave me a thumbs-up, and I basked in the glory. Unfortunately, the bus driver didn't approve of my display of justice, and I was promptly kicked off the bus. I'm pretty sure I can sue for something like that. So I continued my journey to school on foot which thankfully wasn't that far.

It was like magic. The story of what happened had spread like wildfire, and any trace of hatred had been wiped out. People clapped for me walking into my first period class, everyone except Linus. I don't think he even knew what I'd done; he was in such a deep funk.

Next up was English class. I had to say I wasn't really excited about going to that one. Violet had a history of getting back at people in creative ways. People are still talking about the time Pig pen was in the cafeteria, when the firefighters just happened to burst in hoses on full blast. I still don't fully know how she pulled that one off.

In the end I decided to bite the bullet and went to the class. I'm not gonna lie I'd seriously considered skipping, but my pried wouldn't allow it. So I walked into the class my head held high. I immediately spotted Violet. Our eyes met, and it was the strangest thing, but she looked— sad, as if her heart had just been broken. I wondered if Thibault broke up with her after discovering what a huge bitch she was.

Any way the class went by without incident. I basked in the glow of appreciation for every class I went to. I would be lying to say that I didn't get a big head from it all. I didn't exactly gloat about it, but I doubt I went through the first part of the day without looking smug.

The pinnacle of the day was walking into music class. You could hear music coming from the piano in the hall. It was beautiful, sad melody. There was a crowd outside the music room watching the performer. I pushed to the front, t get a good look at the guy, and to my surprise, it was Schroder.

I couldn't believe it. I'd been trying for years to get him to play something besides Beethoven, or at least classical, and he just wakes up one day and decides to do it himself. I admit I was steaming, that was until he started to sing.

It's nine o'clock on a Saturday

The regular crowd shuffles in

There's an old man sittin next to me

Makin love to his tonic and gin

I never knew Schroeder had such a beautiful voice. I walked over and leaned on the piano. As per usual he ignored me, some things never change. There was copy of the music on his piano bench, I picked it up and started to sing along. It wasn't long before the rest of the class had taken the music and were singing or playing.

At the end of the song when Schroder stopped playing, I smiled at him. He blushed, I couldn't believe it. After all these years I'd finally gotten a good response out of him. That was immediately the best day ever.

I didn't think anything could ruin it. I sat down at a lunch table with my friends that day. I'd even packed my favorite lunch today that day. Everything was going my way. As chowed down on the ambrosia like lunch I could hear Linus talking

This was great yet another weight off my chest. I could finally start to make up with my little brother. Then he had his outburst. "**YOU MEAN NOONE HAS VISITED CHARLIE BROWN AT THE HOSPITAL!**"

I nearly choked on my lunch. I couldn't believe that Charlie was alone in that big hospital. I was about to speak up and say that I'd dropped off Sally to visit Charlie just yesterday. Then I remembered the state she was in, there was no way she'd actually gone to see Charlie like that.

I took a look around the table. Everyone seemed to have that same mixture of guilt and shame on their faces. I watched as Linus stomped out of the lunch room, with his practically steaming righteous fury. I'd suddenly lost my appetite.

The rest of the day didn't shine like it had before. My actions on the bus forgotten, and the return, of my conscience soured my mood. _"You could leave to see him right now. No one would blame you, really._

"How do you figure that?" I muttered to myself in the middle of a test.

_"Well you're obviously sick."_

"No I'm not," I shot back.

_"Says the girl who's talking to herself."_

"Oh, just shut up. It took me a few minutes to realize I'd just shouted that out in the middle of class. I could feel a blush creeping onto my face. To avoid any further embarrassment I ducked out of the class, and as a precaution the school building. For the second day in a row I'd left school early with no explanation. If grandma ever heard about this she'd kill me.

Once I was out in the open air I thought about what I should do. Maybe Linus was right, and I should visit Charlie. I didn't have my car because Rerun the little runt had done something to my keys. So I pulled out my wallet to see if I had money for the bus, nope. I put my wallet back in my pocket, and started walking, as the words, _"coward,"_ repeated itself in my head.

BY the time I'd managed to get home I was tired and exhausted. It was another day to just collapse in front of the TV and veg out. Once again I let myself sink into the world of sitcoms, and dramas. Only stopping to go to the bathroom, and fix Rerun and myself something to eat.

When Linus got home I was expecting some sort of big conflict. As soon as he walked into the room I stood up straight, prepared to plead my case. The one thing I didn't expect was that I didn't need to. "Linus I've wanted to say"

He held up a hand stopping me. "It's okay Lucy. I know that unlike some people you actually do care about Charlie, and that you actually have tried to help." I didn't expect that. He was forgiving me faster than I was forgiving myself, and that was a huge relief, shocking, but a relief none the less.

"Buuut, if you still feel guilty there's really someone else you should apologize to." He walked past me up the stairs, and I decided to do the same. I fell asleep to sweet dreams that night.

The next morning I was up bright and early. I wasn't planning on going to school that day, there was business to take care of. So before either Linus or Rerun woke up, I snuck out of the house and caught a bus to the hospital.

A nurse directed me to Charlie Browns room and, hesitantly, I entered. There was Charlie Brown still knocked out. There was another problem at hand, Sally. She was asleep, her head on the edge of Charli's bed. I didn't want to wake her up, but if I didn't do this now I'd lose my nerve and my conscience would never let me live it down.

I shook her lightly, "Sally, Sally, wake up." Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked startled for a moment. "Shh, Sally, it's me, Lucy."

"Lucy? What are you . . .?"

I nodded at Charlie, understanding, she got up and left. Once the door was closed, I walked to the foot of the bed, and flipped on the light. "Charlie," I whispered.

He groaned, "Leave me alone." He was obviously asleep, because there was no way he would say something like that to me while conscience.

"If you don't wake up, I'll tell people about the time you walked into the girl's restroom."

He shot up in bed, "Lucy, what are you doing here?"

I gulped, "I—I came here to apologize. Those things I said to you back then, I didn't mean any of them. Truth is Charlie Brown, you're a wonderful person. I was really mad when I talked to you that day, and I was just so tired of hearing you being down on yourself that I exploded."

He wiped his eyes and smiled, whether from tears or just waking up, I couldn't tell. "Thanks Lucy, that mean a lot to me."

I sighed, "Now we never exactly finished that session, so would you like to do it now." He nodded. "Alright, but don't expect me to pull any punches."

"I would never expect you do that Lucy, and if you ever do I think we need to put you in the hospital."

His attitude about all this was relaxing, so putting on my professional face, I answered, "You're a wimp. You don't stand up for yourself, have no self-confidence, and let people take advantage of you on a daily basis. But, you've got the biggest heart of anyone I know, even if you don't believe in yourself you keep trying even when it truly is hopeless. You're willing to help people even when they don't always deserve it, and that makes you braver than a lot of people."

"Wait," he asked a questioning look on his face, "If you really think all this stuff then why are you always. . ."

"Picking on you, I already said it, you're a wimp. Not only that you're like a little brother to me, you and Linus, neither of you have spines. That's why, years ago, I took upon myself, to give you some."

"So, wait, you've been picking on us all this time, hoping we'd stand up to you."

I smirked, "Exactly.

"You do realize your plan backfired horribly right."

I scratched the back of my head, blushing, "Yeah. Anyway, I wouldn't be a very psychologist if I didn't ask you how you'd been doing. So how have you been?

"Honestly, I've been thinking about a lot of stuff in my life. You were right about a couple of things; I am a wimp who doesn't stick up for himself. I do plan on changing that but not a lot. I want to stop worrying about things so much and just let them happen. I plan to do a lot of things once I get out. I'm failing school, but I plan on getting a job, and working on a side project of mine." Side project, that peaked my interest, but I didn't push it. "So things are good.

"Alright then," I stood up to walk out, "I would suggest plenty of rest, and following these plans of yours."

"Oh don't worry I will, Oh and Lucy, thanks."

"For what?"

"For helping me, for talking to me all these years, even if the advice you gave me stunk, it was still nice to talk to someone about all these things. Honestly without you, I might have tried this a long time ago, and I don't think things would have turned out so well that time"

I smiled at him one last time then walked out into the waiting room, where I fell asleep next to an unconscious Sally.

* * *

**I don't love how Lucy's confrontation with Charlie turned out, but it's okay. Also the song was Billy Joel's Piano Man. It's a bittersweet melody that I feel captures the felling of the school quite well. I still plan on doing Schroeder's chapter's though, along with one more song thrown in.**


End file.
